


trapped in the creases of your mind

by joahdun



Series: Haikyuu!! Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slightly OOC Characters - i think, Truth or Dare, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like men, this is also barely edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: He knows two things about himself.One, his name is Hinata Shoyo.And two, he is dead.(Well...sort of.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	trapped in the creases of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO YOU SPELL HINATA'S FIRST NAME. SHOYO? SHOUYOU?  
> And every time I type out Tsukishima's name, my brain lags and I have to sound it out in my head. My brain sort of goes empty and it's just "Ts...uki..shima...." and it takes wayy longer than it should. 
> 
> I was super excited to post the first part-It's my first fic for the Haikyuu!! fandom and the people here are notoriously nice, so I've been waiting to officially meet y'all KAKJS
> 
> !!Please read the tags!!  
> This fic contains injury, so if that's not your cup of tea, please be careful. The injury isn't really described in detail, at least for the first part, so it should be okay if the descriptions make you squeamish, but !! take care of urself above all else folks
> 
> That's everything, I think. Enjoy!

Waves falling onto the beach.

Seagulls cawing.

The smell of salt, and the sea. 

He opens his eyes. 

The sky is a brilliant blue, and fluffy clouds drift lazily across its expanse.

He looks down to see that he is lying on the sand, his feet bare and clothes pristine. 

Something in the back of his mind alarms at that, but he pushes it down, hoisting himself up to take a good look at where he is. 

The sea opens out in front of him, and the sand is warm beneath his feet when he curls his toes, and rough when he starts to run. 

Sand sprays behind him as he runs, his feet beating into the ground and his heart in his chest.

He knows two things about himself. 

One, his name is Hinata Shoyo. And two, he is dead. 

\--

In theory, a team sleepover sounded like a good idea.  
In practice, not so much. 

It wasn't like they hadn't all stayed together for days at a time before, like when they had training camps. Those were usually centered around volleyball though, and they mostly just crashed at the end of the night, too tired to cause any kind of chaos. 

Tonight, however, was an entirely different story, and three hours in, Suga regretted ever bringing up the idea of 'Bonding Night'. 

It was nearing half-past 9 on a Friday night, and he was sitting on the curb of a convenience store parking lot, rubbing circles into the back of a violently vomiting Kageyama and wishing he was somewhere else. 

"Is it all out yet?" He questioned, considering whether or not it would be a good idea to lean back and look. 

"Al-" Kageyama cut himself off with a loud retching noise, before straightening slightly and wiping his mouth. His face was washed out and looked rather green, especially in the dim street lights. "I think I'm good." 

Suga sighed in relief, stretching his arms back and yawning. "Let's try to avoid hot sauce and milk combinations, yeah? Especially since you'd already chugged that liter of Sprite we had at home." 

Kageyama nodded weakly, smacking his lips in disgust. "Ew. My mouth tastes terrible." 

Suga let out a small laugh, putting a hand on the taller boy's shoulders to lead him away from the vomit-filled bushes and back to the group. "Asahi or Tanaka probably have some mints or gum you can have. If they don’t, I'll just bully Daichi into buying you some." 

"Make Tsukishima buy it. It’s his fault I need it anyways." 

He rolled his eyes, before gently shoving Kageyama towards where Hinata was waiting. Suga watched amusedly as Hinata's nose wrinkled, but before he could say anything, Kageyama clamped his hand on top of the shorter boy’s head. "I'm going to kick you if you say anything about the smell."

Hinata spluttered and went pink, but wisely stayed silent. 

"Well, I'm making a new blanket rule. No more dares that involve food, because if I have to watch one of you guys throw up again, I'm going to lose what's left of my patience, and my sanity." Suga called out. Off to the side, Tanaka passed Kageyama a pack of gum. 

"Yeah you guys, two times is two times too many. So no more food-related dares, or anything that might make someone sick." Daichi added, moving forward to wrap his arm around Suga’s waist.

Nishinoya perked up. "Are stripping dares-" 

"No." 

He wilted, pouting at Asahi, who looked reasonably alarmed at the idea. 

"Er, anyway, do you guys want to go home and continue the game? We really only came here because we didn't have milk at my house and it's pretty late, so we should probably head back sometime soon. But we can stay and do a few more dares out here since there are more things to do out here than back home." Suga offered and was met with various degrees of agreement. 

"Good enough for me." Daichi let go of him to clap his hands together, and Suga mourned the loss of warmth. He was starting to regret not bringing a proper jacket, since the volleyball team jacket was comfortable, but rather useless against the cold. "So, who went last?" 

Kageyama perked up. "I did. Tsukishima, truth or dare?" 

“Truth.” Tsukishima drawled, looked over with a scowl spreading on his face. 

"Who’s the top in your relationship? And the penalty for lying or not answering is..." Kageyama looked around, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Licking the bottom of Hinata's shoes." 

Tsukishima's face contorted into a glare, but spots of pink were growing on his cheekbones."None of your business," He spat out, but was met with boos from Tanaka and Noya. 

"Now, now, there's no need to be shy!," Tanaka chuckled, draping himself over Tsukishima's back. 

"Yeah, _Tsukki! _" Noya crooned, snickering when Yamaguchi's face turned pink and he mumbled something inaudible.__

__The blonde's face turned an interesting shade of red, and he threw Tanaka's arm off of him. "I see no point in answering."_ _

__Suga cringed as he watched the others egg on what would undoubtedly end badly._ _

__“Well, then,” The setter snickered, “Hinata, can I have your shoes?”_ _

__“I am not going to lick his shoe.”, Tsukishima snapped._ _

__“That’s the penalty, everyone has to do it if they don’t want to do their dares,” Kageyama said, wincing when Hinata, who was using the taller boy to balance on as he took one of his shoes off, dug his nails into Kageyama’s shoulder._ _

__“Fine. Give it to me.” Tsukishima finally said, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he snatched the shoe from Hinata’s hands, who teetered dangerously before settling with an angry glare at Tsukishima._ _

__Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Tsukishima brought the shoe up to his face, and, cringing, he reluctantly brushed the tip of his tongue to the end of the shoe. The resounding cheers were nearly deafening, the nearby customers looking on with disgruntled and annoyed expressions._ _

__“My turn next, right? Hinata,” The blonde said over the noise, stalking over to Hinata to drop the shoe, which he was holding by the shoelaces, into the smaller boy’s waiting hands. Suga tensed as Hinata squinted suspiciously._ _

__“Truth or dare?”_ _

__\--_ _

__The beach seems to stretch on endlessly._ _

__When Hinata finally collapses to his knees after what feels like hours, he looks around to see himself in the same place he started._ _

__He lets out a frustrated yell, dropping to the sand and rolling on his back._ _

__The sky seems to be mocking him, and tension builds under his skin as he watches the clouds drift by at the same snail pace as before._ _

__He's not sure what filled him with the urge to run, but it is replaced with irritation. He’s confused, and deep down, he is afraid._ _

__Hinata clenches his fists, feeling the coarse sand grinding through his fingers and palms. He can smell the sea. He can feel the heat rolling off his body in pulses, and the way it gets washed away by the breeze that follows each crashing wave._ _

__He isn't sure how he got here, but he knows it isn't completely real. He wonders if this is heaven, but he assumed that heaven would probably have some sort of a guide._ _

__At least, he hopes it will. The idea of having to solve some sort of puzzle or escape room to get into heaven doesn't sound much like paradise to him._ _

__Is it arrogant to assume he is getting into heaven at all? He's not sure._ _

__He mulls this over, and, lost in his thoughts, he almost misses the sound of shifting sand underneath someone’s slow approach behind him._ _

__\--_ _

__"Dare, I guess," Hinata said hesitantly._ _

__Tsukishima’s responding smile was sharp. "Okay. Remember the old house we saw on the way here? The one you all got freaked out about? I dare you to climb all the way onto the roof. And for the penalty, you have to kiss Kageyama."_ _

__"Whoah, hey, that's dangerous!" Tanaka cut in, and Nishinoya and Asahi chimed in with their own protests._ _

__Blotches of red appeared on Hinata’s cheeks, but he screwed up his face in determination, and said, “Fine. I’ll do it.” Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say anything._ _

__Before Suga could intervene to stop them, Daichi spoke up. “Tsukishima, it’s not nice to make Hinata do something you know he’s afraid of. Is there any other dare you could pick?”_ _

__Suga groans internally, knowing this was the wrong thing to say. And, as he predicted, Hinata blew up._ _

__“Gwah, I’m not afraid! I can do it just fine, Daichi-san. In fact, you can even time me to see how fast I get to the top!”_ _

__And so they were off._ _

__About half a mile from Suga’s house, there was an abandoned house on the corner of the street. A few years back, there was a fire that left the house badly burnt, but not completely destroyed._ _

__All but one of the family members had passed in the accident, and the survivor had left the house as a memorial. Suga, whose family had been close to the victims, was allowed to go in and see the damage firsthand. Half the roof had collapsed in, and the house as a whole was unstable and dangerous._ _

__When the team had walked by, the second-years had made jokes about the house being haunted, but Hinata was the only one who had been visibly freaked out. He had later confessed to Suga in the candy aisle that his aunt and uncle had been badly injured by a fire when their house caught aflame, and the sight of their burned flesh in the hospital was something he could never forget._ _

__He had planned to interrupt and tell them it was out of bounds, but if there was one thing that could overrule Hinata's fear, it was meeting with a challenge._ _

__Which was what Daichi had inadvertently done._ _

__Suga sighed, trailing behind the group. He could hear the team talking loudly, both anxious and excited for the dare, and hoped that Hinata would get out of this okay._ _

__\--_ _

__It isn’t so much someone as it is some _thing _.___ _

____Hinata notices the dark greenery rapidly making its way to him, and jerks away just in time to avoid its grip. It seems to be following him, he notes with growing panic, watching as the vines reach out to his feet in whichever direction he tries to escape in._ _ _ _

____He starts to run again, but the vines only slither his way faster._ _ _ _

____His chest tightens, and Hinata can feel the numbness of panic spread through his body. He anxiously searches for an escape as he sprints down the stretch of sand once more, the edges of his face stinging as the tips of his hair whip around._ _ _ _

____He’s been running for what feels like ages, and his stamina is quickly diminishing. His thighs burn like he’s played eight sets of a volleyball game, but he can’t stop._ _ _ _

____His heart beats in sync with his feet pounding on the ground. Hinata can feel his heartbeat all the way in his fingertips, in his toes. His legs and chest feel like they’re on fire, and each breath is harder to take in than the last._ _ _ _

____He chances a glance backward, and, when he finds that the vines are dangerously close, he chokes on his breath, his foot catches on air and all of a sudden he’s flying forward, crashing into the sand with a small cry._ _ _ _

____He whips his head around, eyes roaming the empty landscape for somewhere he can go._ _ _ _

____There is, of course, the sea. The water is a deep, endless blue, and Hinata swallows as a large wave crashes noisily onto the shore. He has never been a great swimmer, and he gets the feeling that the water is a lot deeper and treacherous than a normal beach would be._ _ _ _

____There is also a forest on the other side of the beach, and the edge is lined with tall, dark trees that seem to droop with weight. He cannot see beyond the first few lines of trees since there is no light beyond there, even though the sun is still shining brightly down._ _ _ _

____His chest heaving, he looks back to see vines coming at him from all directions, closing him in._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He is trapped._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____The house was a fifteen-minute walk away._ _ _ _

____In those fifteen minutes, however, Hinata seemed to be getting exponentially more nervous._ _ _ _

____Suga had watched in silent despair as the closer they got, the more Hinata seemed to tremble with anxious energy. As they neared the end of their walk, the boy was practically vibrating, but it went unnoticed amongst the loud chatter of the rest of the team._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Tanaka and Noya had flanked him on both sides, and they were both trying to calm him down by gently roughhousing with him and ruffling his hair, although it didn’t seem like it was working much._ _ _ _

____Daichi looked over when Suga sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that night, and he stopped until Suga, who was lagging behind, caught up. “Is everything alright?” Daichi asked, furrowing his brows._ _ _ _

____Suga huffed. “I’m worried. I have a feeling this won’t end well. It’s too dangerous, but the team sort of egged him on, and now Hinata won’t back down, even if he is really afraid or he might get hurt.”_ _ _ _

____Daichi winced at that, but nodded slowly. “That’s what I was afraid of. I don’t want Hinata to get hurt because he feels pressured to do a simple dare.”_ _ _ _

____“I think Tsukishima only gave him that dare because he didn’t think Hinata would actually accept it, and he wanted to get back at both Hinata and Kageyama since they embarrassed him. But I guess he underestimated how reckless Hinata actually is..” Suga said, linking his arm with Daichi’s, who laughed softly._ _ _ _

____“You might be right. I could tell by Tsukishima’s face after that he didn’t really expect Hinata to accept.” They both snickered at that, but Suga’s mirth ebbed away as they turned the corner and the house came into view._ _ _ _

____The house had originally stood three stories high, and it had retained most of that height even after the fire. Most of the house was intact, albeit not very strongly so, but the most obvious damage was the left side of the roof, which had collapsed in._ _ _ _

____Suga’s chest tightened when he noticed Hinata’s face taking on a green tint as he tilted his head back to take in the entire height of the building. He looked so tiny standing amongst the team, him and Nishinoya both, and as they made their way to the front of the house, they only seemed to grow smaller._ _ _ _

____It was almost amusing, how minuscule Hinata looked standing next to the house, his bright orange hair sticking out like a sore thumb against the dim surroundings, but it only made Suga more anxious._ _ _ _

____“Hinata-Kun,” Suga called, motioning for him to come over. “You know, I can make an excuse or tell them to back off if you don’t want to do the dare.” But, looking into his face, Suga knew it was pointless to try._ _ _ _

____Hinata was staring up at him, eyes wide and worried, but determination lining his features, and Suga knew what he was going to say before he did. “It’s alright, Suga-san, I can do it. I used to climb a lot of trees, and it’s sort of the same thing, right? Just taller, really. Don’t worry about it!”_ _ _ _

____“Just be careful, alright? If you feel like you’re going to get hurt or anything like that, say something and we’ll come to help you.”_ _ _ _

____“Course I will!” And with that, Hinata was gone._ _ _ _

____The third-year made his way closer to the rest of the group, linking his fingers with Daichi’s, and waited. Perhaps he was overthinking it-Suga _was _known as the mother hen of the group for a reason, after all.___ _ _ _

______As he watched Hinata shrug his shoes off for the second time that night, Suga relaxed slightly, and figured that this would end up alright. Perhaps it would just be another story added to the volleyball club’s adventures in stupidity and teenage recklessness (which they seemed to already have many of)._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata has never been good at giving up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even as the vines slowly wrap around his ankles he struggles against their hold, trying desperately to pull away. He refuses to stop tugging, even as everything in him screams in exhaustion._ _ _ _ _ _

______He trips and falls to his knees, fingers scrambling in the sand for something to grab onto.  
There is nothing. _ _ _ _ _ _

______All Hinata can hear is the heartbeat in his chest and his breathing-his fingers are rubbed raw in the sand, and he can feel himself being dragged across the ground but he refuses to stop trying._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is because of this that it takes him a few moments to realize that he can hear a high pitched whine, and the sand beneath him seems to be growing brighter and brighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______His fingers loosen for a split second in his surprise, but that’s all it takes for the vines to yank him sharply backward._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata can barely let out a sound before his insides drop heavily, and he is flying through the air. The whine is growing in volume, and the sun is glowing stronger and stronger. And then-_ _ _ _ _ _

______He is floating._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s like being in space. There is nothing pulling him in any direction, and he drifts gently on his own momentum._ _ _ _ _ _

______As a volleyball player, Hinata has become very accustomed to fighting against gravity to reach as high as he can get, but the sudden disappearance of the force in his feet throws him for a loop, and his insides still feel uncomfortably displaced._ _ _ _ _ _

______It takes a while for the blood rushing in his ears to quieten, but once it does, he goes numb all over again._ _ _ _ _ _

______The first thing Hinata can register is that he cannot see anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______It isn’t like being in a completely dark room, or like closing your eyes. It doesn’t stem from a lack of light, but rather, a lack of...anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s different from the darkness of shadows, and Hinata simply cannot _see _anything around him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It is also quiet. And, just like his vision, it is more like there is nothing for him to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It seemed to be going...as okay as having a high school boy climb a building could go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata wasn’t great at climbing and it showed in the hesitant and questionable way he decided to go about it, but he was doing well enough, and was halfway up the side of the house already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Down on the ground, the club cheered him on, and the stopwatch on Narita’s phone displayed a blinking _6:27:09 _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kageyama was standing slightly underneath Hinata, craning his neck to watch the middle blocker climb higher and higher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suga was thrumming with anxiety and wished he was brave enough to ask them to call it off, and for Hinata to come down before he got hurt. But he didn’t want to spoil the night, and, watching his teammates cheer, he caught sight of Daichi’s amused look and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suga knew this was one of the last times that he and the other third years would get to enjoy club activities as a group, and he didn’t want to be the one who took that away from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even though Daichi didn’t speak up about it much, Suga knew he would miss volleyball and their team desperately, and, after years of pouring all their hard work and love into the club, he wanted them all to be able to give a proper goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sighing, he crossed his arms against his chest, wearily watching Hinata get higher and higher. He was close to the top now, and relief wormed its way into Suga’s chest as Hinata grabbed the windowsill above him and he pulled himself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was even tinier from afar, and Suga had to squint to be able to see the expression on Hinata’s face. His face was sharp with determination, his cheeks pink and forehead glistening with sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________You can always trust Hinata to put 100% into everything he does _, Suga thought fondly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There were three rows of windows that wrapped around the house, and Hinata was on the third, and highest, row of windows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Further to his left was where the house was most damaged. The top left half of the building was entirely caved in, and all the wreckage was on the second story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hinata had been climbing on the far right of the building, where the structure was the most stable, but the higher he got, the weaker the places to hold were. Suga watched as Hinata climbed onto the windowsill, and reached up to grab onto the small ledge above the windowpanes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His bare feet scraped and red, Hinata rose up on his toes, grabbing the ledge with both hands, when, with a sharp crack, the windowsill beneath him gave way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suga didn’t know if who the shriek was from, or if it was from himself, but he barely took notice of it, jerking forward reflectively in panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It took him a moment to notice that Hinata hadn’t fallen and he wasn’t a lump on the floor, but he was hanging on. The overwhelming relief left him dizzy, and he let out a sharp breath he didn’t know he was holding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suga hadn’t noticed the rest of the team moving around him, but all of a sudden, Tanaka was at the foot of the building next to Kageyama, the broken windowsill lying next to his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hinata,” Tanaka yelled. “Hold on! We’ll come up and get you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay,” Came the warbled response, and Suga snapped his head towards Hinata’s dangling form. His feet scrabbled against the side of the building, and Suga could hear them squeaking as they slipped off the wood. “I’m going to go to the top and then walk down from inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suga wanted to scream, but the rest of the team was doing it for him. “Get down, dumbass, you’re going to get hurt!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah! Don’t be stupid!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Guys.” Daichi cut in, and they turned to look at him. “I think...it might be the only thing we can do. There’s no telling how long that piece of wood is going to hold up for, and I don’t want to risk any of you guys getting hurt by trying to go inside too. The best thing we can do is catch him if he...falls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Captain-” Kageyama began, but Hinata was already climbing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was no yelling or cheering this time around, but the air was thick with tension and anxiety. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Hinata lifted himself up, and, standing on the wooden ledge he had just been holding onto, grabbed the roof of the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a slow crack, but Hinata seemed to be ready for it, and he launched himself up, (A scream lodged itself in Suga’s throat at that) using the roof as a lever to jump off the ledge and roll onto the roof. His feet were rubbed raw and pink as they swung through the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Silence, and then-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cheers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Their relieved shouts filled the air, and Suga nearly melted into the ground as Hinata stood shakily, turning back to the group. He was pale beneath the dark red stains on his cheeks, and he waved weakly at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hands were red, almost bleeding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suga wondered if he had any bandages on him, and, lost in his relief, he could only watch as those hands jerked up in the air, before disappearing behind dark wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The sound around him grew louder, more panicked, and Suga dimly thought of how Hinata looked so alive in the air, flushed with color and the orange of his hair all glowing in the dim streetlight as the third crack of the night split through the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Except this time, Hinata blinked out of view with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this in two parts-I'm not entirely done with the second half yet, but I know where I want to go with it, and I've been writing this in all my free moments, so hopefully...I can actually...finish a fic...
> 
> The next chapter and an explanation of what's been going on, as well as more about the other characters, will be coming soon (if school doesn't kill me before then, lmao.)
> 
> If there are any errors or inconsistencies, let me know and I'll fix it ASAP :)
> 
> and, as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated + make my entire week !!
> 
> see y'all soon + stay safe !! <33


End file.
